


Tea and murder

by L_Lawliet11



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2p Asakiku, Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lawliet11/pseuds/L_Lawliet11
Summary: —Estas loco si piensas que beberé esa cosa—Entonces tendré que demostrártelo, love—¿Mas té?—Definitivamente te matare...—Yo también te amo, sweetheart ...Asakiku 2p! (OliverxKuro) Drabble
Relationships: 2p!England &2p!Japan, England & Japan (Hetalia), England/Japan (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	Tea and murder

—Estás loco si piensas que beberé esa porquería —declaró el japonés, mirando el extraño brebaje que le ofrecía el inglés.

—Oh, pero si es un delicioso té —hizo un puchero el rubio—. Lo preparé especialmente para ti, _honey~_

—Eso es lo que me preocupa, idiota —suspiró Kuro.

—Al menos come un par de mis cupcakes —le dijo Oliver mostrándole una bandeja llena de ellos.

—Ni que quisiera dejar que me envenenes…

—Que cruel eres, _sweetheart~_ —se lamentó con una fingida tristeza—. Te demostraré que estás equivocado —siguió con una sonrisa traviesa, tomando un trago de su taza. Se abalanzó sobre el otro; sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, aprisionando sus labios con un beso, obligándolo a tragar la infusión.

—Maldito —gritó el asiático, apartándolo de si, desenfundando su katana — Ya me las pagaras…

Se lanzó sobre el británico, cortando abdomen con su espada, provocando que el otro retrocediera mientras se desangraba. Cuando estaba punto de rematarlo, sintió como todo comenzaba a dar vueltas y cayó al suelo perdiendo las fuerzas, echando espuma por la boca.

— _Sorry, love~_ —susurró el inglés a un lado suyo—. _Pero te ves más lindo así…_

—Imbécil…—lo insultó el pelinegro antes de perder el conocimiento.

Luego de un par horas, Kuro despertó lentamente. Notando que el otro estaba tranquilamente sentado en la mesa, tomando su té, con su camisa llena de sangre.

—Por fin despiertas —chilló de alegría con una sonrisa —. Te agradezco el cambio de look, _dear_ —continúo señalando su camisa—. Pero como que el rojo no es el mío… Solo se ve bien en tus ojos ¿no crees? —le guiño un ojo, lanzándole un besito con la mano — ¿Mas té, _love~_?

— _Definitivamente te mataré_ —pronunció un muy molesto japonés, volviendo a sacar su katana y acercándose a él.

— _Yo también te amo, sweetheart~_


End file.
